Sabor a culpa
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Naruto y Hinata están casados, sin hijos y sin tiempo para hacerlos. Shikamaru esta soltero y es la mano derecha del Hokage. Una incómoda situación orilla a Hinata y Shikamaru a un encuentro caliente lo que da inicio a un relación clandestina. Infidelidad, lemmon, Shika-Hina.
1. No puedo detenerme

_Sabor a culpa._

 _1_

 _No puedo detenerme._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

-Vamos Hinata, falta que le des un poco de emoción al asunto- una picara rubia codeaba a una muy sonrojada aludida.

-Deberías ir a la torre Hokage y hacer que te tome sobre el escritorio- le aconsejo una atractiva chica de ojos verdes.

¿Cómo Hinata había acabado en esa bochornosa situación en medio de uno de los restaurantes más concurridos de la aldea? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que quería escapar pronto, de verdad necesitaba ir a casa y esperar a que su esposo llegara a cenar, aunque probablemente aquello nunca pasara, ella tenía esperanza.

Ella y el actual Hokage, Naruto, habían contraído matrimonio hacía ya más de un año, para su tristeza, el tiempo efectivo con él era muy poco, se habían casado y ni siquiera habían tenido una luna de miel porque al día siguiente Naruto fue nombrado Hokage, todo pasó con mucha prisa y a decir verdad aún no era capaz de entender el porque. Realmente extrañaba a su esposo y realmente tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo, hace meses que Naruto no le daba más que un abrazo nocturno, le había contado su triste vida sexual a sus dos compañeras y ahora le aconsejaban cosas, que a pesar de su sonrojo, ella misma ya había pensado e intentado.

Una vez hizo lo de ir a la torre, era una noche muy calurosa de verano, sus hormonas estaban como enloquecidas y estaba realmente necesitada de una caricia, se quito la ropa interior, se colocó un vestido ligero que Naruto amaba y se dispuso a seducirlo, probablemente esta actitud era un poco contraria a su habitual estado tranquilo, pero confiaba en Naruto para esos asuntos y había descubierto junto con el rubio que ella era una amante apasionada, inteligente, demandante y creativa, solo necesitaba que su esposo estuviera solo en la torre, después de asegurarse con su byakugan entró por la ventana, claro que no sorprendió del todo a Naruto, el había sentido la cálida presencia de su esposa, desde el momento mismo que salió de casa.

-Hola Naruto-kun- le dijo ella cubriendo sus ojos, el tomó sus manos con suavidad y las llevo hasta su boca, se encontraban de pie y pudo sentir los pechos de su esposa pegarse a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente a ella. Lucía muy ligera de ropa y a pesar de eso tenía un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- le preguntó algo preocupado, ella tomo sus fuertes manos y las colocó sobre sus pechos, pasó saliva, no dejaba de verlo con una expresión tímida pero deseosa.

-Si Naruto-kun, sucede algo- habló casi en un susurro, su tono de voz inmediatamente mandó una punzada placentera a recorrer por completo el cuerpo de su esposo, a él le costó un par de segundos notar que su esposa no llevaba sostén y que sus pezones reclamaban atención.

-Hi-hinata- su voz salió ronca y sin quererlo sus manos comenzaron a dar ese ansiado tacto- no podemos hacer est- mientras intentaba en vano detener los deseos de su mujer, ella llevaba su mano hasta su entrepierna, cuando el rubio sintió su humedad, no pudo seguir hablando.

-Te necesito-le dijo ella cerca del oído haciéndolo estremecer, sin pensar mucho en que Shikamaru regresaría pronto, se bajo el cierre del pantalón y de un solo movimiento la colocó sobre el escritorio, mandando lejos todos los papeles que había. De forma un poco ruda la penetró, ella se sintió realmente sorprendida al notar que ansiaba esa rudeza, esa prisa. Naruto no le había quitado el vestido, solamente había dejado sus pechos fuera de el y los veía moverse con fuerza cada vez que él entraba y salía, estaba tan caliente, tan excitado que todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en sentir placer, lo admitía, necesitaba mucho de su esposa, su aroma, el tacto de su piel, su cálido interior y esos ojos que le profesaban el más puro amor.

Estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que notaron tarde que alguien entraba y salía muy rápido pidiendo una disculpa. Al parecer Shikamaru no había pensado muy bien, porque Naruto y Hinata habían estado gimiendo fuerte.

Hinata debía aceptar, solo para ella misma, que el sentirse observada no había disminuido para nada su libido, ella se puso mucho más deseosa que antes.

Naruto por otro lado salió de ella, le puso su capa de Hokage y en un puf estuvieron en casa.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata- le dijo un poco avergonzado, rascando su nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

Ante toda palabra de Naruto Hinata volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez él fue firme.

-No puedo quedarme, estamos con mucho trabajo, además creo que Shikamaru hizo que se bajara el amor- le dijo riendo un poco y dándole un casto beso en la frente, no podía tocarla más o no regresaría al trabajo.

-Pero Naruto-kun, por favor, de verdad te necesito- intentó convencerlo tocando sus pechos de forma sugerente, bajando lentamente su mano hasta comenzar a darse placer sola.

-Lo siento, te prometo que mañana te daré la atención que mereces- antes de que ella hiciera cualquier otra cosa, el desapareció y reapareció fuera de su casa, realmente necesitaba despejar su mente.

Pero mañana nunca llegó, el trabajo solo aumento y aumento y nunca concluyeron aquello, así que ahí estaba, rodeada de amigas, sufriendo y lamentando que su esposo este tan ocupado.

-Yo hago que Sai beba algo para que no me diga que no- dijo Ino con complicidad, Sakura la miró de mala manera.

-¡No puedo creer que drogues a tu propio esposo!- le dio un codazo y comienzo a reír.

-Debo hacerlo frentona, o me saldría con las mismas cosas que Naruto.

-¡Inténtalo Hinata!- gritó de pronto Sakura, ella era testigo de como Naruto anhelaba ir a casa cada noche pero el trabajo y su sentido de responsabilidad lo detenía, sabía que no pasaría nada si un día se iba temprano pero él parecía no entenderlo.

-No lo sé Sakura-chan, no se si él se moleste, además no podría drogarlo, me sentiría muy mal- Ino interrumpió cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, para Hinata fue como si le hubiera ayudado, pero en realidad Sakura y ella ahora mismo ideaban un plan, eran amigas-rivales de toda la vida y tenían un enorme grado de complicidad.

Siguieron conversando largo y tendido, hasta que Hinata fue al baño, en cuanto estuvo lejos Ino vacío un poco de polvo rosa en la bebida de Hinata.

-¿No lo notará?

-Para nada, no tiene sabor alguno, ahora debes hacer que Naruto beba un poco, te aseguro que nada impedirá que llegue a casa.

Sakura se fue rápidamente, dejando a una divertida Ino.

Cuando Hinata volvió preguntó por la pelirosa, Ino dijo que había ido a la torre por una emergencia, Hinata bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su vaso y se dispuso a marcharse, ya era tarde para preparar la cena y no quería que Ino la retuviera por más tiempo, sintió un poco de alivio cuando la rubia no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por hacer que se quedara.

.

.

.

Sakura había llegado a toda prisa a la torre, preparó un limonada, vertió el polvo en un vaso y llegó a donde Naruto, pero para su mala fortuna solo estaba Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó con urgencia, un aburrido Shikamaru la miró algo extrañado.

-No lo sé, en el baño quizás- Sakura chasqueó la lengua y dejó la limonada sobre el escritorio, comenzó a buscar por todos lados como si Naruto estuviera oculto bajo la mesa o algo por el estilo- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Sakura, todo esta bien?- se puso de pie un poco preocupado, la actitud de la chica le pareció problemática, se acerco al escritorio y se sirvió un vaso con limonada, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo Naruto entró por la puerta canturreando alguna canción infantil y rascándose el trasero, la chica salió de debajo del escritorio un poco molesta y Shikamaru dejó al descuido su vaso junto al otro, la chica lo tomó y le grito a Naruto que lo bebiera todo, el rubio obedeció y él se calmó, seguro Sakura estaba preocupada por la salud de Naruto, el tomó el vaso que quedaba en la charola y lo bebió por completo.

La chica salió complacida del lugar, era una muchacha muy rara, pasaba de la furia psicótica al encanto total en cuestión de segundos.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y Shikamaru comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, era raro, como aquella vez que vio al Hokague con su esposa, se sentía deseoso, sabía que algo no estaba bien pero no podía pensar muy claro. Un clon de Naruto apareció en la sala.

-Avisa a Hinata que esta noche tampoco podré llegar- le ordenó Naruto al clon.

-Hey Naruto, si quieres le aviso yo, no me siento muy bien y dar una vuelta para tomar aire me caería de maravilla- tenía prisa por salir de ese lugar, realmente comenzaba a sentir sus pantalones más apretados, Naruto asintió y el desapareció, al parecer se veía mal pues no hubo ninguna traba, se dirigió a la casa del Uzumaki, toco la puerta y se encontró con una Hinata con una pijama muy pequeña.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa, se quito los zapatos con calma y se dio una ducha veloz, a medio baño comenzó a sentir un fuerte deseo, ojala Naruto llegara esa noche, porque sentía un extraño calor recorrerla, tal vez recordar cosas y hablar de sexo la había dejado expectante, salió de bañarse y se sentía cada vez más y más deseosa, tendría que hacerle una visita a Naruto, no aguantaba las ganas.

Tocaron el timbre y sin pensarlo mucho se colocó solo una playera de Naruto encima, tomaría a su esposo en el recibidor si era necesario.

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver a un nervioso Shikamaru que no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Hinata, Naruto no podrá venir esta noche- su voz sonaba ronca, casi animal, no sabía que le pasaba pero aunque le ordenaba a sus piernas que se largaran de ahí solo pensaba en como se sentiría tirarse a Hinata ya mismo- Hinata, disculpa lo que voy a decir, pero por favor aléjate de mi, me siento enfermo y podría lastimarte, no me puedo detener- no entendía que pasaba, podía ver sus pezones a través de esa delgada playera, pero ella no hacía nada por cubrirse, no se sonrojaba, no gritaba, solo estaba ahí parada, mirándolo de la misma forma que él a ella.

-Shikamaru-kun, no se que pasa, pero no puedo irme, yo tampoco puedo detenerme- ella alargó su brazo y lo tocó, él no pudo resistirlo más, no pensaba, no tomaba en cuenta nada, simplemente se lanzó sobre los labios de Hinata y los besó, fue liberador pues llevaba meses fantaseando con ella, desde aquella vez que vio al matrimonio Uzumaki, ella correspondió a su beso con pasión, le arrebató sus ropas y en un par de instantes los dos estuvieron desnudos.

Lo complació sentir que Hinata se ponía de rodillas y tomaba con una mano su miembro mientras lo ponía entre sus pechos, comenzando a frotarlo a lamerlo de vez en cuando, un poco de liquido preseminal salió de él y ella lo comió todo, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan caliente, la puso de pie y con premura la empotró contra una pared y comenzó a penetrarla, no había palabras pero los gemidos inundaban el lugar. Ella terminó rápido, pudo sentir como sus paredes vaginales se contraían y sin aguantar más el también terminó, dentro de ella, llenándola por completo.

Hinata dejó caer su frente sobre la de Shikamaru, ahora podía pensar con claridad y le asustó saber que no sentía culpa, que solo sentía unas ganas enormes de que Shikamaru la tomara de nuevo.


	2. Fantasías

**_Sabor a culpa._**

 _2_

 _Fantasías._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

Él era consciente de que ya podía parar, que podía dejar de penetrarla una y otra vez, pero ahora simplemente no quería hacerlo. Después de ese encuentro extraño en el recibidor, su lucidez había vuelto y pudo ver en los ojos de Hinta y su sonrojo avergonzado que ella también se encontraba lucida. Sin embargo habían continuado besándose, esta vez lento y sin prisas, con calma habían llegado hasta la cama donde él supuso dormía el feliz matrimonio Uzumaki, eso no lo detuvo, era extraño el placer que le causaba estar en la cama de su amigo, con la mujer de su amigo, y no solo eso pues ella era tan ardiente, su piel quemaba y sus caricias eran como fuego, era sensual y su rostro inocente, era una combinación excitante problemática y encantadora.

Se besaron intensamente por unos minutos, enredando sus lenguas, deleitándose en el dulce sabor del otro, de pronto ella se separó un poco y lo miró expectante, como si Shikamaru pudiera leer su mente se puso de pie, la observó y acarició desde su cuello hasta el ombligo, tomó sus caderas y de un solo movimiento la giró con algo de fuerza, le levanto el trasero hasta dejarla apoyada en sus cuatro extremidades, con un dedo se cercioró de que ella estuviera lista, y vaya que estaba lista, clamando por él. Con delicadeza la penetró y ella curvó su espalda gimiendo despacio un delicioso Shikamaru-kun.

Terminó dentro nuevamente, sabiendo de antemano que ella estaba satisfecha, se dejo caer sobre la cama, manteniendo la distancia, la bruma que había cegado a ambos ya se había disipado por completo y ahora sentían algo extraño, nada de culpa, no, más bien eran unas ganas enormes de abrazar al otro, pero no sabían si aquello era correcto, si sentir algo cálido y no ardiente en el pecho era normal.

-Bueno-dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la cama- creo que debo irme- su expresión era parecida a la tristeza, como si quisiera quedarse- me necesitan en el trabajo- omitió conscientemente el nombre de Naruto pero vio como ella se tensaba- tranquila- le sonrío de forma sensual y ella sintió estremecerse de nuevo- serás mi pequeño, dulce y problemático secreto- Hinata se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente.

Cuando el Nara iba a ponerse de pie ella lo detuvo y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, olfateando su piel.

-Shikamaru-kun deberías darte un baño antes de ir a la torre- sentir el cálido aliento sobre su piel lo hizo desear tomarla de nuevo, esta vez más despacio para que repitiera su nombre una y otra vez. Olfateo uno de sus brazos y sintió la sangre agolparse de nuevo en su miembro, el olor dulce de Hinata estaba impregnado en su piel, hubiera querido que no fuera necesario, pero tenía que hacerlo. Beso a Hinata en los labios y bajo por las escaleras a recoger sus ropas, los recuerdos golpearon su mente y entonces supo la razón de aquello, Sakura lo había drogado por accidente y al parecer a Hinata también.

Miró el reloj, habían pasado más de 2 horas, Naruto estaría buscándolo ya, se vistió tan rápido como se había desvestido y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata se quedó sola, por el momento no pensaba en su esposo, claro que no, aún sentía ese fuego en ella, acercó uno de sus brazos hasta su nariz y sintió el masculino olor de Shikamaru llenarla, ella no se daría un baño, de cualquier forma Naruto no llegaría a casa.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel extraño encuentro y debía admitir que cuando vio a Naruto en la oficina apurado y sin notar su ausencia de más de dos hora se sintió un poco mal, pero extrañamente no demasiado.

Su rutina había sido la misma, el rubio no se había dado cuenta o probablemente ya lo hubiera mandado lejos o peor aún, ya lo habría molido a golpes. Al parecer el también sería el secreto de Hinata, a la cuál había estado evitando conscientemente y, no por nada era un genio, sabía que ella también lo evitaba.

El evitar verla no hacía que su mente no pensara en ella, todo el tiempo la recordaba, todo el tiempo pensaba en su aroma, en su blanca piel. Esa noche en particular pensaba en ella con más fuerza, era su día libre y se la había pasado encerrado en su casa. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba en la blanca muchacha clamando su nombre, un movimiento acompasado de mano lo acompañaba en cada momento de aquellos recuerdos, de repente sintió el aroma de Hinata llenar sus sentidos y una cálida mano que no era la suya tomo su miembro para acariciarlo, abrió los ojos y se deleito viendo a la chica, con aquel vestido ligero con el que alguna vez intentó seducir a Naruto, sin decir nada se dejo acariciar.

Ella se detuvo, le dio la espalda sentándose sobre él, penetrándose lento, su nivel de excitación subió al ver su redondo trasero deslizarse sobre su pene lento y tranquilo, esas eran sus posiciones favoritas, ¿cómo lo sabía ella?, tal vez lo había deducido, él era un flojo al que le gustaba observar, y aquella visión era por mucho deliciosa.

Hinata giró su rostro y se quedaron mirando de forma intensa, hasta que ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al parecer en el climax del orgasmo, cuando supo que ella había terminado se dispuso a acabar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a correr divertida, el vestido que llevaba se levantaba de vez en vez dejando al la vista sus hermosos glúteos.

Cansado de perseguirla hizo los sellos para su jutsu de imitación de sombras y la detuvo, ella pareció excitarse un poco más y él también, los dos caminaron a la par y en un momento estuvieron a solo un par de pasos de distancia, el subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Hinata y como si de un espejo se tratara la mano de ella imitó el gesto, la distancia entre ellos se perdió por completo, cerro los ojos y justo cuando iba a besarla nuevamente sintió que algo lo golpeaba.

-¡Shikamaru!- una muy molesta rubia lo agitaba y abofeteaba, el se despertó un poco incómodo y se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Qué diablos pasa Ino? Es mi maldito día libre- ella lo soltó y se alejó.

-Vístete rápido, iremos a BBQ- salió azotando la puerta de su habitación, vaya forma de interrumpir ese magnífico sueño.

Se levantó con pereza, había quedado con Ino que iría y no podía fallarle a su mejor amiga, además claro que ella no dejaría de fastidiarlo.

Suspiro con algo de frustración, llevaba muchos días con sueños así, a veces dormía y a veces le pasaban mientras estaba despierto, esa situación comenzaba a ser problemática, por ahora no haría nada, luego pensaría en una infalible estrategia para salir de ese asunto.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba sola de nueva cuenta en su casa, desde que tuvo aquello con Shikamaru Naruto estaba más lejos que nunca, por un momento temió que ya lo supiera, que no fuera el problemático secreto del encantador de sombras.

Todos sus temores se fueron cuando Naruto llegó esa tarde a casa para comer algo y la miró, besó y trato tan dulce como siempre. A pesar que apenas unos días atrás estaba deseando ser tomada por su esposo, ahora mismo esperaba que se fuera y la dejará sola como siempre, pensaba que si la tocaba algo malo pasaría. Por fortuna el rubio se excuso diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, Hinata le dio un beso de despedida y ahora estaba completamente sola, subió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su enorme cama, como marea tranquila que cepilla la orilla los recuerdo de Shikamaru volvieron a su mente, ahora se la pasaba fantaseando con él, comenzó a imaginarse al hombre mirándola con deseo, acercándose sigilosamente y abrazándola por la espalda, mientras le susurraba al oído que era su dulce secreto, lo imaginó estimulando sus clítoris como si tocara una increíble canción con la guitarra, ella misma hacía ese movimiento pero en su mente el moreno lo hacía por ella.

Ella se concentró en su humedad, en lo caliente que estaba, recordó el aroma de Shikamaru y terminó dejando sus dedos húmedos. Realmente extrañaba a Shikamaru, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, se sentía tan caliente que estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Bajó a toda prisa y se sorprendió, aunque ella estaba deseosa de tener sexo con Shikamaru verlo en su puerta la descolocó, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, desde aquel día que no lo veía lucía más guapo que antes, más interesante que antes, mucho más sensual que antes.

-Hola Hinata- para su mala suerte no venía solo, todo el equipo 10, Lee, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Sai, incluso Sasuke y sus propios compañeros de equipo estaban en la puerta- vinimos por ti para ir a la BBQ, también por Naruto- Ino sonrió ajena a todo el revuelo que había en ella, asintió lentamente apartando la vista de Shikamaru.

-Naruto volvió a la torre- tomó su abrigo, salió y cerró la puerta tras de si, había olvidado esa cita pero en realidad tanto tiempo libre hacía que no tuviera pendientes en el hogar.

-¡Iremos por él, no te preocupes!- dijo Lee y sus ojos se volvieron dos llamas- la llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en Naruto-kun, no podrá negarse a convivir con camaradas- ella ya no escuchó los desvaríos de Lee pues el quedó demasiado adelante de la comitiva de ninjas que iban a por el rubio.

No supo si Shikamaru lo hizo a propósito o si ella misma lo había provocado inconscientemente, pero ellos dos iban caminando a la par, sonrojados y en un silencio agradable, iban cerca, lo suficiente para que sus manos se rozaran con cada movimiento, se miraron a los ojos largo rato, tocándose tiernamente, Hinata nunca imagino que un contacto así de trémulo fuera tan emocionante, podía sentir como su vagina se ponía húmeda y caliente, expectante, esperando más. Para Shikamaru aquello era el cielo, había anhelado tanto tocar su suave piel de nuevo que ese simple roce le pareció lo más erótico del mundo, sus pantalones se apretaron, la sangre en su pene se estaba juntando, clamando por más.

Llegaron a la torre, y Hinata fue asignada para la misión de sacar a Naruto de ese lugar, batallo un poco pero los refuerzos llegaron, Sakura, Ino e incluso Ten Ten hicieron tal escandalo que Naruto cedió un poco, pero accedió al fin cuando Sasuke lo tomó de mala manera por las solapas de su abrigo y lo amenazó de muerte.

Los 12 de Konoha se dirigían a la BBQ, divertidos, hablando de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que Naruto iba con ellos, Hinata y Shikamaru siguieron caminando en silencio, tocándose de forma suave y discreta, intercambiando miradas de complicidad y deseando que esa noche nunca acabara, que pudieran estar así, inmersos en un mundo donde el otro estaba cerca.


	3. Reunión de compañeros

**_Sabor a culpa._**

 _3_

 _Reunión de compañeros._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

En la BBQ el orgullo de Konoha se encontraba reunido, la charla era amena, las risas eran fuertes y la comida lucía bastante buena. Vaya que Naruto se sentía muy feliz, estar rodeado de amigos, ¡su mejor amigo estaba a un lado de él!, y al otro lado, su hermosa esposa. La vida había sido buena con él, pronto el trabajo disminuiría y podría ir a casa más seguido y de esa forma por fin tener los hijos que tanto anhelaba, sí, todo iba muy bien, su vida era prácticamente perfecta.

A pesar de que la noche había sido muy amena, su esposa estaba distante, en otro mundo, y se sintió preocupado, tal vez el dejarla tanto tiempo sola la estaba lastimando, hablaría con ella en cuanto pudiera.

Naruto tenía razón, Hinata estaba distante, pero no por las razones que su marido suponía, a un lado de ella estaba el hombre que ocupaba cada espacio de su mente desde hace unos días, toda la noche habían tenido roces "accidentales" y sus manos se tocaban suavemente en el asiento que compartían, estaban jugando con fuego pero no tenían miedo, aunque había un poco de culpa esta se iba cada vez más y más lejos, un poco por la pasión y otro poco más por los tragos que comenzaban a beber.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba de ese valor líquido pero era un buen pretexto para sus mentes, si algo pasaba esa noche, culparían al alcohol. En el fondo sabrían que no, que eran ellos los que decidían continuar con aquello, pero eso aligeraba sus mentes confusas.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y sin mayores percances, solo un muy ebrio Lee que comenzó a destrozar el lugar. Entre Naruto y Kiba lo llevarían a casa.

-Lo siento Hinata- le dijo el rubio con culpa, pensaba que esta noche tal vez tendrían un poco de acción Uzumaki- pero se puso muy mal y además debo terminar con unas cosas en la oficina.

Ella se quedó en silencio, se sentía feliz de que su esposo no la acompañara esta noche a casa, lo besó tiernamente y dejó que se marchara. Shikamaru veía todo aquello muy entretenido, su mirada y la de ella se cruzaron un momento y supieron que esa noche habría más que una simple borrachera.

Hinata caminó hasta su casa acompañada de Shino y Shikamaru se aseguró de dejar a Ino en su alcoba, la pobre no podía ni pararse por ella misma.

Como si lo hubieran planeado, Shikamaru entró a su habitación al mismo tiempo que Hinata aparecía en ella envuelta en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo sonriendo, él sabía lo que hacía allí- creía que eras la mujer menos problemática de la aldea y sus alrededores- se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura- pero vaya que me has metido en un gran problema- acerco su rostro lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sentir su aliento.

-Lo siento Shikamaru-kun- ella habló acercándose más, apretujando sus pechos contra él, enredando sus manos sobre el cuello del moreno- no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- estaban a punto de besarse, tan cerca que podían sentir el corazón del otro latir con fuerza.

En un momento de lucidez, Shikamaru soltó a Hinata y se alejó un poco.

-Esto no es correcto, Naruto es mi amigo- ¿por qué habría dicho eso?, realmente deseaba a Hinata muchísimo, tal vez para asegurarse de que ella lo deseaba con el mismo ahinco .

-Entiendo- ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, no mendigaría caricias, por más que las necesitara, no lo haría.

-Espera- el alargó el brazo y la detuvo- no te vayas, te propongo un trato- ella pudo ver que su deseo era correspondido, que de la misma forma que Shikamaru la tenía en sus manos, ella lo tenía a él.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto girándose por completo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Esta será la última noche que pasaremos juntos, tu sabes, solamente porque tengo unas ganas tremendas de oírte gemir mi nombre otra vez- su voz sonaba erótica, fue como una caricia. Como respuesta ella lo besó y dijo.

-No hay trato- Shikamaru continuó el beso, complacido de saber que ella estaba loca por él, tanto o más que él por ella

Comenzaron lento, como si tuvieran miedo que de repente el otro se fuera. Shikamaru tiró a Hinata sobre la cama, como si ella fuera de porcelana. Se puso sobre ella apoyando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza y miró su rostro, quería grabarse su mirada erótica y su dulce sonrojo, acarició su cabello y la besó en la frente.

-Eres muy hermosa Hinata- comenzó a llenar su cara con besos rápidos, tomó una de las manos de la chica y la deslizó hasta su miembro, ella gimió un poco al notar lo duró que Shikamaru se encontraba- desde que te vi esta noche me has puesto así- ella comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de su pantalón, él soltó un gruñido suave- quisiera ir más lento, pero no puedo esperar más- de un solo movimiento le quitó los pantalones a Hinata, dejándola parcialmente desnuda, abrió sus piernas y la penetró con fuerza, muy rápido, sin esperar a complacerla, estaba molesto por ese beso que le había dado a su esposo, ¿a caso él podía hacer que ella gritara de esa forma? ¿qué se mojara con tan poco estímulo?, lo dudaba. Acabó rápido y ella lo miró con molestia, él sonrió divertido, el dejarla así de excitada le resultaba placentero.

Hinata lo miró molesta, ella casi llegaba pero él no la complació, en sus ojos pudo ver su diversión. A pesar de su molestia se sintió un poco triste al ver como él se ponía de pie y se alejaba.

-Espera Shikamaru-kun- ella intentó detenerlo, pero él fue firme, no se detuvo ante esa suplica- por favor Shikamaru-kun- ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó por la espalda- por favor, no te vayas- la verdad es que esa actitud dominante de Shikamaru la había excitado un poco más, le resultaba divertido todo ese juego. Era raro pero ella y Shikamaru estaban en la misma sintonía sexual, los dos entendían que aquello era como un juego de rol e interpretaban a sus respectivos personajes sintiendo una enorme sensualidad recorrerlos.

-No me iré- él se giró a mirarla- pero hoy no habrá más de mi problemática- le levanto la barbilla y la besó.

-Por favor Shikamaru-kun, déjame montarte, no harás nada más que mirar- Hinata empujó a un sumiso Shikamaru sobre la cama, se deshizo de toda la ropa que estorbaba, y tal y como en las fantasías del moreno, ella comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Con maestría sorprendente Hinata se metió sus testículos en la boca haciendo que una electrizante sensación lo recorriera, esa mujer era magia, su pene era testigo pues ya se encontraba listo para ser montado.

Cuando vio a Hinata darse la vuelta y deslizar su apretada vagina sobre su miembro creyó que nuevamente estaba soñando, esa mujer tal vez leía su mente. Lo estaba volviendo loco, el ver su pene entrar y salir de ese redondo trasero lo estimulaba demasiado, pero sobre todo, escuchar la dulce voz de Hinata repetir una y otra vez "Shikamaru-kun" lo hacía sentirse entre nubes, se sentía tan relajado, tan complacido, el espectáculo era hermoso, las sensaciones intensas. Ella lo apretó con más fuerzas y sin resistirse volvió a llenar su interior.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre su pecho, se sentía tan viva de esa forma.

-Shikamaru-kun- le dijo aún sobre su pecho y un poco agitada, él hizo un pequeño y complacido ruido, dando a entender que la escuchaba, Hinata se giro un poco y quedó sobre su costado, aun apoyada en el pecho del hombre- ¿Te gusto?- el se rió de buena gana, esa mujer debía de estar bromeando.

-Hinata- la miró a los ojos y se puso serio- una de las cosas que más me gustan en el mundo son las nubes ya que son blancas, esponjosas, tranquilas pero con un enorme poder y cuando el atardecer esta cerca se pintan de un hermoso tono de rojo- ella lo miró expectante- Tú, eres blanca- acaricio su brazo desnudo y dirigió su mano hasta uno de sus glúteos dando un ligero pellizco mientras le decía de forma ronca- eres esponjosa- dirigió su mano hacía adelante y estimulo lentamente su clítoris- eres tranquila, pero yo no me metería a pelear contigo- sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba feliz y complacida, su mano siguió su camino e introdujo un dedo dentro de la vagina de Hinata, ella se sonrojo de inmediato- y tus mejillas son de un hermoso tono de rojo cuando te toco de esta forma- él la besó lento, se separó y dijo para concluir- así que sí, me gustas y mucho, problemática.

-Shikamaru-kun también me gusta- le dijo ella en un gemido pues el seguía estimulando su vagina, sin poder decir más terminó en la mano del joven genio, a él le complacía verla llegar al orgasmo- me gusta mucho.

.

.

.

Hinata despertó en una cama que no era la suya, al lado de un hombre que no era su esposo, por un momento se sintió realmente preocupada, ¿Qué tal si Naruto había vuelto a casa?, rápidamente activo su byakugan y no vio ni rastro de su esposo dentro de su casa, busco en la torre Hokage y soltó un suspiro aliviado, Naruto seguía ahí, trabajando muy duro.

Shikamaru despertó muy complacido al sentir el reconfortante calor de Hinata a un lado, sabía que todo aquello era por demás problemático, pero el deseo le ganaba a su razón ¿Qué diría su padre si lo viera actuando de esa forma?

Dejó de pensar en aquello y abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza, la mujer olía delicioso y eso era todo lo que le importaba por el momento.

-¿Trabajas hoy Shikamaru-kun?- le pregunto Hinata muy quedito, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- por cierto, lindo día- ella se sonrojo y volvió a besarlo.

-Es un perfecto día- el la besó con pasión y apretó sus nalgas como todo un pervertido, ella soltó un gritito asustado al sentirlo entrar, no dolió ni un poco porque ya estaba húmeda, despertar al lado de Shikamaru era algo realmente excitante.

Comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, con lo flojo que era jamás creyó que estaría con tantas ganas por la mañana pero Hinata tenía un efecto raro en él.

Observo como sus pechos se movían al ritmo que el marcaba e inclinándose un poco, atrapó uno de sus pezones, deslizó su lengua sobre él, dando pequeños golpecitos, su sorpresa fue grata al descubrir que a Hinata le encantaba. Pudo sentir que con esa acción ella se contraía sin poder resistirlo. Al sentirla llegar él dejó de resistirse y terminó nuevamente dentro de ella.

El paraíso existía y estaba todo en esa mujer.

-Sí Hinata, hoy voy a trabajar- la besó en la frente poniéndose de pie- pero iré a verte esta noche- ella sonrío aliviada, escuchar esas palabras la hicieron sentirse feliz el resto del día.


	4. Al enemigo cerca

_Sabor a culpa._

 _4_

 _Al enemigo cerca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

Hinata se dispuso ir a casa, no tenía nada que hacer allá, pero no podía quedarse todo el día en la habitación de Shikamaru.

Al llegar notó que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, Naruto no había puesto un pie en esa casa en toda la noche. Se deshizo de sus ropas y se dio un largo baño de tina. Mientras lo hacía notó que Shikamaru había dejado una marca, una pequeña mordida sobre uno de sus senos, no recordaba el momento en el que la había hecho, pero se sonrojo al sentirse propiedad del moreno.

Un ruido la puso alerta y con la espuma se cubrió por completo dejando solo su sonrojado rostro a la vista. Era Naruto, ella lo sabía, conocía el sonido de sus pasos, sabía que el entraría al baño sin tocar la puerta y le daría un beso en la frente.

Pasaron un par de segundos y un feliz Naruto irrumpió en el baño, con ternura se acerco a la bañera y besó a Hinata en los labios.

-Hola Hinata- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella sonrió y acarició una de sus mejillas.

-Me alegra que estés en casa Naruto-kun- él recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en su pecho, alargo el brazo y acarició el lugar en el que Shikamaru la había mordido, ella se puso pálida, no sabría como explicar aquello.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí?- Naruto la miró muy preocupado, sintiéndose mal, como si aquella marca fuera su culpa.

-No lo sé Naruto-kun- se hizo la desentendida y fingió muy bien demencia- ni siquiera la había visto, tal vez me hice daño entrenando.

-Olvidaba que tenía a una mujer muy dedicada como esposa- la tomó de ambos brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó una toalla y envolvió a su hermosa esposa con ternura, Hinata se sintió culpable, pero dejó que su esposo la abrazara y la llevara hasta su habitación. Naruto sacó un ungüento de uno de los cajones, tomó un poco con sus dedos y lo untó sobre la fea marca que pintaba la inmaculada piel de su mujer.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata detuvo sus lindas acciones- debes estar cansado, no me parece justo que seas tú quien consiente.

-Nada de eso Hinata- hizo ungesto de "no importa" con la mano libre y continuó en lo suyo sin importarle lo que ella decía- te he dejado sola mucho tiempo, lo menos que te mereces es que te trate como la princesa que eres cuando estoy en casa- se rió de buena gana y Hinata le sonrió con algo de culpa- Se que te pasa algo Hinata, se lo comenté esta mañana a Shikamaru y me dijo que tal vez no era bueno que estuviéramos tanto tiempo separados, que debería pasar contigo todos los días- Hinata se sintió un poco traicionada, así que el Nara tal vez no quería verla más- además que al no tener hijos tu aún podías cumplir misiones- Hinata solo veía el rostro entre feliz y preocupado de su esposo, Shikamaru le aconsejaba cosas que la hacían sentir que lo suyo se acabaría pronto- yo le dije que no quería mandarte a más misiones y entonces se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todas Hinata- la abrazó y besó su mejilla sonoramente, ella espero la genial idea, ¿Shikamaru realmente la deseaba tanto como ella a él, o todo había sido una ilusión?- ¿Serías mi asistente en la torre?- unos corazones se le pintaron en los ojos A Naruto y Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, Shikamaru la quería cerca y eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz. Sonrío genuinamente.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun-

.

.

.

Llegó a la torre muy contento y descansado, tener sexo resultaba bastante relajante. Su humor era de lo mejor, aunque claro, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de culpa al ver el rostro preocupado de Naruto. De pronto comenzó a sentir que hubiera sido una mejor idea reportarse enfermo y quedarse todo el día con Hinata, porque vaya que la extrañaba.

-Shikamaru - Naruto lo llamó y lo distrajo de lo que sea que estuviera organizando, con una mirada y sin decir nada le dio a entender que lo escuchaba, Naruto continuaba con una cara horrorosa- necesito tu consejo.

-Dime que es lo que pasa y pensaré en algo.

-Es Hinata, creo que voy a perderla-Tal vez en ese momento debió ser un buen amigo y decirle que si, que ya la estaba perdiendo, más aún, que él se la estaba robando, pero no, uso su lado egoísta una vez más e ideo un plan, para "aconsejar" al Hokage y para estar cerca de ella. Porque si, le estaba agarrando cariño y quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado. No entendía como Naruto podía estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo, sin duda las prioridades del líder de la aldea, siempre había sido la aldea.

-Es una ninja activa, mándala a misiones- dijo con suspicacia, sabía, por Dios que sabía, cuanto amaba a Hinata y nunca, nunca pondría en riesgo su vida, pero intentó alejarla de Naruto, nada perdía con intentar, aunque el plan B era aún mejor.

-¿Estás bromeando?- dijo con inusual furia- yo sé que ella es muy fuerte, pero no se si eso funcione- puso cara de borrego degollado- además no quiero, casi no la veo y mandarla lejos no solucionara nada- fue la sentencia final, el adversario lo haría usar el plan B, algo así como "al enemigo cerca".

-Mandarla a misiones le permitirá distraer su mente, salir con su equipo nuevamente- las palabras de Shikamaru estaban perfectamente calculadas, sabiendo de antemano cada reacción que Naruto tendría- además así te darás un tiempo verdadero para estar con ella cuando este de vuelta en la aldea-

-¡Jamás Nara!, escúchalo muy bien porque no voy a repetirlo- dijo poniéndose abruptamente de pie, golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio, penetrándolo con la mirada, con esa mirada peligrosa a la que comenzaba a temerle, tragó grueso, si se enterara de su amorío esa mirada podría ser la última que viera- jamás pondré en un riesgo innecesario a la mujer que amo- su voz sonaba sería, era tan extraño verlo de esa forma que le costo más de un segundo retomar su plan.

-Muy bien Naruto- la voz le salió un poco temblorosa- tráela a la torre entonces, hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

La expresión de Naruto cambió de inmediato, y entonces Shikamaru supo que su plan había funcionado, tendría a Hinata cerca de él.

.

.

.

Era el primer día de Hinata en la torre y debía admitir que estaba muy feliz, si esto le hubiera pasado antes tal vez sentiría esa emoción por estar cerca de su esposo, pero los actuales motivos de su sonrisa nerviosa y tenue sonrojo eran otros, más bien, otro.

-Buen día-dijo al entrar a la oficina de su esposo, llevaba dos bento de almuerzo, uno se lo dio inmediatamente a Naruto y el otro se lo extendió tímidamente a Shikamaru sin verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Buen día Hinata- Naruto le dio una sonrisa que, según vio Hinata, era para calmarla, ella sonrió en respuesta y después siguió un incómodo momento de silencio.

-¿Con qué puedo ayudarlo Hokage sama?- dijo ella en el tono más profesional que tuvo, el Hokage sama puso cara de ¿qué rayos?

-Hinata, puedes llamarme Naruto, no seas tan respetuosa- se rascó la nuca y sonrió - ¿Shikamaru?- se dirigió a su leal consejero, este carraspeo y agito la cabeza para volver a la realidad, cuando Hinata le había pasado el bento sus manos se rozaron por un breve momento y se sorprendió de todas las cosas que sintió, de ese revoloteo en su estómago y de ese no sé que que no le permitía pensar bien.

-Ayúdame a organizar pergaminos, estamos muy atrasados en la bodega y esta resultando muy problemático para mi hacerlo solo- no era capaz de mirarla, si lo hacía probablemente cometería una locura.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego Naruto- se despidió con un gesto de su mano y comenzó a caminar hacía la bodega seguida de Shikamaru que no había dicho nada al salir de la oficina.

Al bajar las escaleras Shikamaru iba todo embelesado con las caderas de Hinata, mirando su trasero moverse y pensó que sería genial que ella lo montara y le permitiera ver como su pene entraba y salía de ese hermoso par de nalgas una vez más.

Sin pensarlo, como acostumbraba últimamente siempre que se trataba de ella, cerró con seguro la bodega, sobresaltándola un poco por el ruido y porque enseguida sintió las manos del Nara sobre su cintura, su aliento caliente dándole de lleno en la oreja y el ardiente tacto de sus labios sobre su cálida piel. Ella posó su manos sobre las de él haciendo que la apretara más, cerrando los ojos, inundándose de su masculino aroma.

-Te deseo demasiado- la apretó más contra él, para que sintiera su erección, para que se diera cuenta de lo loco que estaba por ella. Para Hinata sentir su deseo, su voz ronca golpearla fue un detonador de la locura, se giró y lo miró directo a los ojos, lo besó en los labios, sin ningún cuidado, con desespero, con prisa. No hubo mejor respuesta para él, la tomó de los muslos y la sentó sobre una mesa abriendo sus piernas para que lo sintiera más, más cerca, más grande.

En un instante veloz él le bajo los pantalones y su ropa interior, saco su miembro endurecido y sin contemplaciones la penetró de un solo movimiento. Aquel polvo estaba siendo el mismísimo paraíso. Ver su cara contraída del placer, ver sus labios apretados para no hacer mucho ruido, sentir su respiración directo en su cara, y no dejar de mirarse a los ojos era el cielo. Cuando ella cerró los ojos él pudo atestiguar como llegaba al orgasmo, su expresión era la de un ángel, sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban con fuerza y sin salir de ella se vino, lo hizo a propósito, ella era suya, solo suya.

Dejo caer su frente en sus generosos pecho, sus respiraciones agitadas por la adrenalina parecían estar acompasadas, se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que la agitación de sus cuerpos pasó.

-No veo pergaminos desorganizados en este lugar- dijo ella casi en un suspiro y acariciando el cabello de Shikamaru.

-Es porque no lo hay- la miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, besó sus labios tiernamente- solo quería tenerte a mi lado un rato- el estómago de Hinata dio un vuelco y una enorme sonrisa le subió hasta los ojos.

Él salió de ella y acomodó las ropas de ambos, se separó y se puso a hacer cosas que Hinata no veía pues estaba metida en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos, comenzando a creer que eso que ellos dos tenían ya no era solo deseo. El silencio que los rodeo era cómodo, solo estaban ellos dos en es pequeño mundo perfecto donde aquello podía ser más que solo deseo.

-Hinata- él llamó su atención, el olor a comida le había dado de lleno- ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta la caballa y algas marinas?

-Tengo mis trucos- verla coqueta, fresca, a gusto, hizo que un sentimiento algo incómodo se colara en el pecho del Nara. En ese momento estaba seguro que aquello que tenían, ya no era solo deseo.

.

.

.

A penas era el segundo día de trabajo de Hinata en la torre y él ya tenía una reunión diplomática de emergencia con los otros kages, no se llevaría a Shikamaru, había muchos pendientes y debía poder tomar decisiones sin que el Nara estuviera siempre con él.

Así que ahí estaba, con Sai y el capitán Yamato a su lado, despidiéndose a la distancia con un movimiento de su mano, anhelando volver pronto a su hogar, anhelando a su olvidada esposa y esperando que al volver esos hijos que tanto desea se materialicen al fin.

Cuando la silueta de los que se iban desapareció en el horizonte la comitiva de despedida, Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru, se dispusieron a volver a sus respectivos trabajos. En la vuelta a la torre, el camino fue silencioso, más bien un monólogo por parte de la rubia sobre quejas hacía el flojo de su amigo.

Sin embargo Ino logró ver una expresión emocionada en el rostro de Shikamaru, ni siquiera estaba molesto por todo lo que ella le reclamaba sobre que ya no pasaban tiempo juntos. Otra cosa extraña que notó fue que los ojos de Hinata estaban felices, como si el hecho de que su esposo se fuera la pusiera contenta. Extrañada de la actitud de ambos se separó de ellos sin decir mucho. Algo no andaba muy bien con esos dos.

Pero la verdad es que todo estaba perfecto para esos dos, nada mejor para ese par de amantes furtivos que estar todo el día juntos, solos, completos.

Al entrar a la oficina una idea extraña cruzó la mente el genio -¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Hinata?-la voz le había salió preocupada, como si esa información fuera vital. Ella le sonrió aún más.

-Es el 27- se acercó a él sigilosamente, como un gatito, hasta quedar justo frente a él. Lo tomo de las solapas de su chaleco y se puso de puntas, acercando sus bocas, quedando separadas por apenas milímetros-Y si adivinas el mes- el sonrojo que la invadió de pronto, la timidez que le llegó de golpe lo divirtió, era tan hermosa en esos arranques de valentía y era aún más hermosa valiente y sonrojada- te debo una mamada- sonrió complacido jamás creyó que Hinata fuera tan sensual.

-¿Y si no adivino?- la voz le salió ronca, en a penas un susurro, esa mujer ya lo tenía duro y lo volvía loco.

-Pues si no adivinas- la vio sonrojarse aún más, el tono que usaba era tímido pero decidido, determinado- tu me la debes a mi, ¿trato hecho?

-Mujer, nunca me habían propuesto un mejor trato en toda mi vida- la tomó de la nuca y deshizo la poca distancia que los separaba besándola salvajemente- Se que es en diciembre- ella puso una mueca fingiendo molestia- pero mi respuesta es, abril- su mueca de molestia se volvió una de duda, estaba a punto de protestar cuando en un puff aparecieron en la habitación del Nara y con ágiles movimientos este la despojo de toda su ropa, no tuvo tiempo de asimilar que pasaba pues de un momento a otro el la puso en cuatro sobre su cama y antes de preguntarle que hacía sintió el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre su clítoris- me apetece sentir tu sabor- en esa posición tan expuesta él comenzó a lamer su clítoris, daba lamidas circulares sobre el mientras escuchaba el glorioso gemir de la mujer que deseaba. Con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, sin dejar de lamerla ni un segundo.

-Shikamaru- ella grito su nombre, notó que lo decía en tono de "detente"- Shikamaru, por favor, voy a venirme- esa era una suplica aunque con tono de deseo, porque él supo que venirse en su boca le daba vergüenza. Pero no se detuvo, quería hacerla vibrar, hacerla saber que era hermosa y que en ella y su placer no había nada malo, nada sucio ni desagradable, que en su placer él encontraba el suyo propio.

Con más ímpetu y decisión lamió su cuerpo y al compás de sus gemidos comenzó una danza con su lengua, hasta que ella se vino sobre sus labios, sobre sus dedos traviesos, llenando su cuerpo de extasis y siendo recorrido por una sensación tan placentera como el orgasmo.

Aún en el calor del momento, tomó sus rodillas con cuidado para que quedara completamente recostada sobre la cama, de un movimiento más bien salvaje la giró y al ver sus ojos llenos de deseo aún nublados por el placer se sintió el hombre más poderoso del mundo, el más feliz.

Frente a ella comenzó a desnudarse, lentamente se deshizo de las estorbosas prendas ante la mirada caliente que ella le regalaba. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se acerco y beso sus labios con dulzura, tomó sus muslos e hizo que abrazaran su cintura. De nuevo se fundieron y comenzaron a gemir, esta vez lento, sin prisas, disfrutando de la mirada que el otro le daba.


	5. Secreto

_Sabor a culpa._

 _5_

 _Secreto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había pasado un mes desde que Hinata trabajaba en la torre, y no había existido un solo día de ese mes que no tuvieran sexo. La misión de carácter diplomático del Hokague, que se había extendido indefinidamente, les brindaba esa libertad.

Parecía que la lejanía de Naruto aminoraba la culpa que sentían, ahora era tan pequeña y difusa, tan distante. A veces cuando estaban tirados en algún lado tratando de calmar sus respiraciones Shikamaru pensaba con fuerza en ese sentimiento, cuando lo tenía cerca trataba de agarrarlo estirando su mano hasta sentirlo sobre la piel de sus dedos, hasta sentirlo amarrado a sus entrañas, hasta sentir esa dolorosa y molesta nausea. Su mente le decía a gritos que debía parar y por eso se aferraba a esa sensación desagradable que de un momento a otro se disolvía como arena ligera hasta que apenas quedaban unos restos livianos sobre su palma y un sentimiento más poderoso se aferra a sus sentidos, un sentimiento tan agradable, tan calmo que lograba ganarle, que lograba hacerle sentir adormecido, la nausea se iba y dejaba una agradable caricia en su estómago. Tan agradable y serena que ni siquiera era consiente de las implicaciones de aquel sentimiento.

–Hey Shikamaru – La tranquila voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta de las profundidades de su mente, mirándola a los ojos ella entendió que tenía su atención – Cuando era pequeña y se formo el equipo 8 Kurenai-sensei me pregunto cuales eran mis metas ¿Asuma-sensei te hizo la misma pregunta?

–Lo hizo – ella miró con un brillo especial como él se sumergía en sus recuerdos – Yo... Sólo quería ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal... Casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener dos hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shōgi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... Después moriría de viejo antes que mi mujer – Hinata sonrió divertida, era un sueño muy tranquilo – Pero mira como terminé, con un trabajo apremiante y... – detuvo sus palabras en seco, asustado de ellas – ¿Y…? – Ella lo invitó a terminar la oración con una sonrisa tranquila, ella parecía tan distante de la atormentada mente de Shikamaru, se veía tan serena que comenzó a preguntarse si él significaba algo más para ella – Y nada – se rasco la nuca aminorando un poco su incomodidad y sonriendo le preguntó cuales eran sus metas.

– Yo siempre quise convertirme en un ninja fuerte como mi padre y amable como mi madre – miró con ensoñación hacía fuera, dejando los papeles que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio, desde la torre Hokague la aldea se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida, sin quererlo pensó en su esposo y en todo lo que se esforzaba por mantener ese lugar a salvo. Se sintió egoísta, mala, su esposo trabajaba tan duro todos los días porque ese era su sueño, un sueño en el que ella lo apoyo desde el primer momento, siempre amó a Naruto, nunca lo había dudado, siempre creyó que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él, ella pensaba que el amor que sentía era tan puro e incondicional. Pero todo eso ahora se sentía tan tambaleante, en su mente Shikamaru estaba el 99% del tiempo y últimamente sus sentimientos por él habían evolucionado, sentía ganas de escucharlo, de hacerlo sentir especial y valioso. Su mente se sentía tormentosa pero tenerlo cerca le daba paz.

– Lo has logrado Hinata, eres una mujer fuerte y amable – mirando sus ojos se acercó lentamente, como asechando, sus manos expertas se clavaron en su cintura, se agachó un poco para que sus frentes quedaran juntas – Dije que quería una esposa ni fea ni guapa y mírame, terminé enamorado de la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.

Un poderoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y en un suspiro se le escapo su nombre ¿Había escuchado bien? Él dijo enamorado, en ese momento supo que los sentimientos en su pecho eran correspondidos. Con un beso amable selló un pacto silencioso, uno en el que eran cómplices de pensamientos tortuosos, uno el que compartían el mismo sabor a culpa.

.

.

.

Después de un mes y medio de una aburrida misión diplomática por fin se encontraba de regreso en casa, había llegado un día antes de lo previsto pues quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata y tener todo ese día para pasarlo juntos, tibios, uno al lado del otro. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al pensar en todas las cosas que iba a hacer ese día. Apretó el paso, era un día que pintaba para ser lluvioso, eso solo hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera más excitado, su esposa era tan ardiente, con esos enormes pechos y esa cintura pequeñita, suspiró con ansiedad, tenía tanto que no estaba con ella que se prometió a si mismo que ese día le haría el amor tantas veces como fuera posible y él nunca fallaba en sus promesas.

Una vez atravesando las puertas de Konoha se desentendió de sus acompañantes, nadie le dijo nada al verlo correr a casa, todos eran testigos de cuanto había extrañado a su esposa así que le dieron espacio.

Con sigilo entro en su casa, había sentido la presencia de Hinata desde el portón del jardín, sabía que estaba en la cocina, se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta observando como ella lavaba platos, con su cabello recogido y su tierno mandil de zorrito, su trasero se mecía rápido por la acción de tallar de una forma que se le antojó tan sensual. En completo silencio la tomó de la cadera pegándola a su miembro caliente y palpitante, hundió la nariz en su cuello descubierto, la había extrañado tanto. Ella se asustó un poco más de lo que él hubiera esperado, intentó darse la vuelta pero el agarre del rubio era firme. Comenzó a besar su cuello con fuerza y prisa – Hinata, te he extrañado tanto – sin que le diera tiempo de responder la giró y la colocó sobre la mesa, abriendo sus piernas, frotando su entrepierna en la pelvis de su sexy mujer, la miró a los ojos con aprensión clavando las yemas de sus dedos en sus muslos, estaba tan caliente que al sentir la frágil mano de Hinata en su pecho, como tratando de alejarlo, le tomo un segundo procesar que ella no estaba en la disposición de hacer algo así. Detuvo sus movimientos pero se quedó muy cerca de ella, con amabilidad le tomo la mano y la besó tiernamente. La voz casi inaudible de Hinata le dio la bienvenida. Pensando que la sorpresa inicial había pasado retomo sus acciones, sus manos subieron traviesas hasta rosar sus pechos, pero ella volvió a indicarle que se detuviera.

– ¿Qué sucede? – La miró un poco preocupado, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar – ¿Te encuentras bien? Si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, pero no llores por favor – tomó su rostro con delicadeza y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos – ¿Por qué lloras Hinata? Odio que llores, yo prometí hacerte feliz, no debo hacerte llorar – ella negó con la cabeza. Naruto limpiaba sus lágrimas sin entender que estaba pasando. Hinata no resistía ver su rostro después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella tenía un amante, uno por el que sentía amor, no resistió más, lo abrazó por el cuello cubriendo su rostro y se permitió llorar.

– Todo esta bien Hinata, yo te amo y me encargaré de que todo este bien, es una promesa – sin necesidad de verlo ella supo que él estaba sonriendo, que trataba de consolarla con sus palabras y la dulce caricia sobre su espalda.

.

.

.

Iba de camino al trabajo pensando que Naruto regresaba el día de hoy, ayer había sido su día de descanso y Hinata le había dicho que estaría arreglando su hogar, pues prácticamente no puso un solo pie ahí durante mes y medio y él arreglaría unos asuntos en su clan. Ambos se encontrarían en la noche o al menos eso habían acordado. Ella le envió un pergamino diciendo que había surgido algo y que lo sentía mucho pero no podría verlo. Al leer aquello se preguntó si ese sería el comienzo del inevitable final, todo ese tiempo había creído que así como estaban las cosas estaban bien. Que montón de mentiras. Él quería más. Debía hablar con Hinata y preguntarle si ella deseaba lo mismo.

Estaba decidido, en cuanto cruzara la puerta de la oficina le preguntaría si deseaba algo más que ser amantes, giró la perilla un poco nervioso, su corazón latía desbocado y su estómago dio un vuelco, cerró los ojos y con paso sereno descubrió que Naruto estaba de vuelta.

– ¡Hey Shikamaru! – lo saludó con una sonrisa enorme, se veía relajado y descansado, demasiado para estar volviendo de una aburrida misión diplomática – Estoy de vuelta.

– Naruto, creí que llegarías hasta después del medio día – apretó sus puños dentro de los bolsillos, ahora sabía porque Hinata no había acudido a su cita. Que estúpido era al creer que ella querría algo más.

– Me apresuré mucho para poder ver a Hinata, la extrañé tanto – suspiró entre enamorado y cansado, sonriendo con un poco de melancolía. Su mente deductiva se entorpeció, ¿acaso Hinata se había acostado con Naruto? ¿habían arreglado las cosas?, sintió un dolor en el pecho, su corazón estaba roto.

– Ya veo y ¿Dónde esta ella? – trataba de reprimir la molestia que sentía, él la quería y eso estaba resultando doloroso, ya no sufría por su buen amigo, ahora sufría por su miseria, ellos nunca estarían juntos.

– Se quedó en casa, no se siente muy bien – Naruto se puso serio – ¿Sabes si le pasó algo?

– ¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres? – la preocupación que invadía a Naruto se contagió en él – Ayer cuando llegué se puso a llorar y pasé la tarde entera tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero sus ojos seguían tristes, como si algo la preocupara y la lastimara – se puso a meditar unos segundos – creo que esta triste por mi culpa, me dijo que ya no quería trabajar más en la torre…

Para Shikamaru ahora estaba claro su mente se calmo un poco, Hinata no había estado con Naruto porque se sentía culpable. Ella era tan buena, debía ir y hablar con ella, decirle que la quería y que haría cualquier cosa porque estuviera bien.

– No te preocupes Naruto, ta vez fue demasiada carga de trabajo para ella, estuvimos muy ocupados estos días, deja que descanse, en unos día te aseguro que se sentirá mucho mejor – Naruto asintió confiando en él, al final de cuentas Shikamaru era la persona más inteligente del país del fuego.

– Por cierto, en esta misión diplomática surgió un verdadero problema, como muestra de buena voluntad debo enviar a alguien de confianza a Suna y recibir a alguien de confianza de allá, esto de mantener la paz es complicado ¿A quien enviaré? – Shikamaru tuvo una idea del mejor candidato.

– Déjame pensarlo un poco, te prometo que el enviado será elegido a tiempo.

.

.

.

Se logró desentender a tiempo del trabajo, previamente había enviado un mensaje a Hinata para que se vieran a orillas del río, lejos de todos, necesitaban hablar, necesitaba saber que es lo que ella quería, que la haría feliz. Espero pacientemente a que llegara, una hora, dos, nada. Parecía que ella no vendría, miro al cielo, era tan negro como su cabello, la melancolía le llego a la garganta en forma de nudo. No había nada más que hacer, lo suyo se había terminado.

Se dio la vuelta, pensaba deambular sin rumbo un rato más, fumar un cigarrillo, tal vez beber un poco de sake, encontrarse a Lee y entrar en una rutina de la llama de la juventud, todo lo que la sacara de su mente era tentador, necesitaba hacer algo para dejar de pensar en ella.

– Shikamru-kun – era su voz, su dulce y serena voz, deteniendo su huida, brindándole esperanza – Yo lo siento mucho, a penas pude escaparme para venir a verte, Naruto llegó temprano a casa – no se giró a mirarla, si la veía mientras ella rompía más su corazón quien sabe si sobreviviría – Yo…

– Deseas que lo nuestro termine – aquello le salió tan triste que a Hinata se le encogió el corazón.

– Yo de verdad te quiero y desearía poder estar toda mi vida como este último mes, pero… Naruto nos necesita, a ti y a mi, la aldea nos necesita, además yo no se lo que él te haría si lo sabe, yo no quiero que lastimen a Shikamaru-kun – sin desearlo comenzó a llorar, sabía que debía ser valiente, por el bien de todos, Naruro necesita a su consejero, no podía generar un conflicto entre ellos. Le asustaba lo mal que eso podría resultar para ambos, debía velar por el bien común y dejar sus deseos egoístas, aunque eso implicara destrozar el corazón de su amado y el suyo en el proceso. Ella lo soportaría, ella podía soportar cualquier cosa si Shikamaru estaba a salvo.

-Él me matará – sonrió amargamente – te quiero Hinata, me has hecho un hombre muy feliz y no te preocupes más yo arreglaré esto – alzó una mano como despedida comenzando a caminar, sabía que si la veía, sabía que si la sentía cerca su voluntad flaquearía. El viento frío hizo que su capa ondeara, caminó lento, esperando que ella lo detuviera, que dijera algo, que lo hiciera quedarse, deseaba con toda su ser poder estar con ella, sentirla una vez más. Solo escuchó silencio, ni siquiera pudo sentir a su alma caer derrumbada, estaba adormecido, cansado. Todo era tan problemático, los sentimientos eran tan problemáticos.

A punto de sucumbir a sus deseos desapareció en una nube de humo, dejándola sola, ya no había nada más por lo que pelear, ya no había nada que justificara el quedarse, nada, eso es lo que serían de ahora en adelante y lo que habían sido siempre.

Los ojos blancos desolados se quedaron largo rato mirando el lugar en el que había desaparecido, había deseado detenerlo, pedirle que se escaparan, que se fugaran, su mente estaba llena de deseos tontos, no se podía hacer algo para estar juntos, el divorcio no era una opción, Naruto quedaría muy triste y la aldea desprotegida, además eso no implicaba que pudieran tener una relación, lo suyo era prohibido. Shikamaru era una parte fundamental para el bienestar de todos, ella no podía simplemente llevárselo lejos. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que pedirle pero sabía que lo correcto era terminar, dejar las cosas en paz ahora que aun era posible, ahora que lo suyo aún era un secreto, uno que esperaba se olvidara con el paso del tiempo, uno que dejara de doler.

– Tu me has hecho feliz…


End file.
